A little Visit
by Pure-Pen
Summary: [Updated: Chapter 5 up!]A visit from Sandy's family has everyone worried, especially Ryan.
1. What is Family By:Seth

Disclaimer - I, the author of this fan fiction, obviously owes nothing of the O.C. or Fox. If you want to know why, go to my profile. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Seth, I don't have time for this." Ryan sighed as Seth led him to the pool house and sat him down. He looked around nervously. What had Seth done to his room? First of all, he closed all the blinds, which made everything very dark, even though it was morning and the sun almost always shone in California.  
  
Seth closed the door and shut the door, making the entire room pitch black.  
  
Ryan sighed. "Seth! Open the blinds please! This is really dumb."  
  
"Au contraire mon amis." Seth replied flipping the light switch that had never in Ryan's stay in this pool house, been used.  
  
Ryan looked around. The bed was moved, and all the chairs except for the couch he was sitting on were gone. In front of him, Seth was moving an easel with large sheets of paper on it. "Seth, what happened to all the stuff that was in here? And what is with the paper? Can we do; whatever you are doing another time? I have a date with Marissa."  
  
Seth turned to him and smiled. "Cancelled."  
  
"What!" Ryan yelped getting up from the couch. Seth moved to him and sat him down gently. "Since when do you have the power of canceling my dates?"  
  
Seth shrugged nonchalantly. "I have always had the power, you just never knew it." Seth shook his index finger at him. "Bad Ryan, you're getting off topic."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. "I didn't know we had a topic."  
  
Seth flipped the first sheet over. "Our topic, brother of mine, is family." On the large sheet in thick black marker read, 'Who is your family?'  
  
The amused expression on Ryan's face dropped off. "Seth, I don't want to talk about my family. We have gone over this. Remember Christmakkah?"  
  
Seth patted his shoulder. "We are not talking about your family. We are talking about mine, well ours now. I get to share."  
  
Ryan laughed. "Seth I met your family; remember New Years Eve, your aunt, your only aunt locked us into the pool house. And then there is you grandfather, Caleb, who is dating Julie Cooper, who is the mother of my girlfriend."  
  
Seth shook his head. "Thank Jesus and Moses we aren't blood related or that could be a weird technical incest." He murmured shivering. "I'm glad you know my mother's side of the family. They are slightly more complicated when it comes to personalities."  
  
"You mean; you cancelled my date with Marissa to talk about your dad's side of the family?" Ryan sighed exasperated. "What does it matter? Your dad said they barely visit, and don't they live in Boston or Cleveland or something?"  
  
Seth quickly flipped the paper and a map of the United States and Canada filled the next sheet. "Boston, Cleveland, Toronto, Vancouver, Edmonton, Denver, New York, Miami and Houston." He replied pointing to each of the locations on the map.  
  
Ryan dropped his head into his hands. "Oh no."  
  
"Oh, yes." Seth echoed smiling.  
  
"Why do I have to learn this?" Ryan asked with his head still in his hands.  
  
Seth smiled. "Granny and Grandpa Cohen are coming to visit."  
  
Ryan looked up confused. "Granny Cohen?"  
  
Seth crossed his arms. "Yes, Granny Cohen. All of her grandchildren and great grandchildren call her that."  
  
Ryan covered his face. "Ok, well I just have to learn about them. Then I'm ok. I can remember that."  
  
"Well no not exactly. Granny and Grandpa Cohen never travel alone, they find it boring and they usually end up arguing when they do. So they bring alone some of the family with them." Seth explained.  
  
"How much is some?"  
  
"Most."  
  
"How many is most?"  
  
Seth swallowed. "Over twenty."  
  
"When are they arriving?"  
  
Seth swallowed again. "What time is it?"  
  
"Seth! Are you saying that over twenty of your family members on your dad's side are arriving in less then twenty four hours?"  
  
Seth shook his head. "No, I'm saying that over twenty of my family members on my dad's side are arriving in less then twelve hours."  
  
"Seth!" Ryan yelled.  
  
"Yes?" Seth replied meekly.  
  
Ryan shook his head in disbelief. "Why wasn't I informed about this?"  
  
"Well, my parents wanted it to be a surprise for me, because it's my birthday in a week, so they didn't discuss it while I was in the room, which is usually when you are in the room, and when we aren't in the same room, you are with Marissa and kind of forgot until they remembered they should tell you, so they forgot about the surprise and told me so I could tell you."  
  
Ryan closed his eyes and shrugged. "It's no big deal; I could meet them when they arrive tomorrow."  
  
Seth nodded. "Well yes, you could do that." He bit his lip. "However you need to know a few things about certain people."  
  
Ryan looked Seth up and down uncertainly. "Like what?"  
  
Seth flipped over the next sheet of paper, showing a picture of a friendly elderly lady and a bunch of facts around her picture. "For example, Granny Cohen. Don't mention the fact you have been arrested and in jail around her."  
  
Ryan chuckled. "That doesn't usually come up in conversation, Seth."  
  
"Oh but it might because she or one of my cousins may ask how you came to my family!"  
  
"Ok, that's true." Ryan admitted. "Why would that matter to her?"  
  
"Well, she is a little paranoid and she has been known to pepper spray people." Seth explained.  
  
Ryan swallowed and nodded. "Ok, thanks, that helps."  
  
Seth nodded and flipped the page. "Next, Auntie Rhonda, my dad's sister in law. No smoking or drinking around her. She was a drug user and she has quit smoking and drinking. And no matter what she says, do not get her a drink."  
  
Ryan nodded.  
  
Seth flipped the page and smiled. "Uncle Max, my dad's brother, he was married to my Aunt Laurie, but they divorced a few years back. Watch your wallet."  
  
Ryan frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, he has been known to play magic tricks on the teens and will sometimes do the 'where's your wallet' trick. You always get it back but it is usually missing about a hundred bucks."  
  
Ryan quickly took his wallet from his back pocket and counted the money in it. No big, he had thirty dollars in it. "Okay. Is your entire family like this?"  
  
Seth shook his head as he flipped the page. "No, only five more." Seth looked over at Ryan. "Ok, Laura and Lucy, the Cohen twins. My little cousins. Their parents aren't coming because they have a baby on the way. They are twelve. You got it?"  
  
Ryan nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Ok, now, this one is Lucy." Seth pointed to the picture on the right. "They do not like it if you get them confused and call them by the wrong name."  
  
Ryan frowned. "What happens if they do?"  
  
Seth nodded. "Ah!" He flipped the page. "Cousin Alec. He is twenty now. He was the only one of us they got them confused. They bit his finger and he still has the scars. He is a little sensitive about it so don't mention it."  
  
Ryan's eyes widened. "How old were they when that happened?"  
  
Seth bit his lip. "Six I think." Seth flipped the page. "OK last two."  
  
Ryan sighed. "Oh, thank God."  
  
Seth sat beside Ryan. "Ok, Cousin Sandra; named after my dad and our second cousin Vickie. Mother and daughter. If either of them start getting red when the other is in the room, run."  
  
Ryan looked over at Seth nervously. "Why?"  
  
"Known to throw things at each other. Apart, they are the greatest. Vickie is our age actually." Seth smiled.  
  
Ryan nodded. "Oh."  
  
"Yes, Ryan I think you'll fit right in."  
  
Ryan looked over at Seth. "Do you think Mr. Cooper will let me crash at his house until their gone?"  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: OK I meant for this to be a one parter. But it turned into a chapter one. Oh well. It was fun and I was wondering what Sandy's family was like so this was my answer to it. Anyways, review and tell me if I should continue!  
  
Review!  
  
~Toodles! 


	2. Grandparents, murderous Twins and arguem...

Ryan walked into the kitchen half heartedly. It's not that he didn't want to meet Sandy's family; he really did because if they were anything like Sandy they would be amazing. But he was expecting them in smaller, more controlled doses, not just dumped on him.  
  
Kirsten looked up from her morning paper and smiled. "Hi Ryan. Excited about today?"  
  
"Yeah." Ryan replied with a hint of sarcasm in there.  
  
"We're sorry about not telling you, we should have. It's just that we usually don't tell Seth about their visits, and we kind of forgot that you haven't really met them." Kirsten explained closing the paper and resting her head in her hands.  
  
Ryan shrugged. "It's ok. I don't want to mess up tradition."  
  
Kirsten shook her head. "You aren't, we just have to change it slightly to accomidate you." She grabbed her cup of coffee and grinned. "You're going to love them. I can tell you and Victoria will have a lot in common."  
  
The sound of the door bell interrupted Ryan's reply and Seth's yells down the stairs filled the house with excitement to the brim.  
  
"They're HERE!!!!"  
  
Kirsten jumped from her chair. "Oh no! Their early!" She grabbed Ryan's wrist and began to pull him into the grand foyer. "Come on! Everyone has to be in the foyer when they enter!"  
  
Seth whipped open the door with a grin. "Granny Cohen! Grandpa Cohen! Lucy and Laura! You made it!"  
  
Ryan stood back and smiled as a little old woman jumped to reach Seth's neck kissing him on the cheek. "Oh! My baby! Seth dearest, you've grown since I last saw you!"  
  
Grandpa Cohen was the next to enter, a tall man, with curly dark hair and streaks of grey through it. An older Sandy, what Ryan would have guessed. "Seth." He said clapping his hand onto Seth's shoulder and moving past him quickly to squeeze Kirsten. "Kirsten! I'm glad to see you haven't killed my grandson with your cooking."  
  
It was the first time Ryan had actually seen Kirsten laugh about her cooking. All of the words that were jokes were actually laughed about and not taken offence. They were jokes and nothing more.  
  
Granny Cohen's blue eyes, hidden behind glasses fell onto Ryan. "Ah. . ." She smiled making her way to him and pinching his arm. "Nice and strong." Ryan quickly rubbed the spot and smiled. "Here." She said putting the keys into his hand. "Empty the car and park it in the driveway and you'll get a nice tip."  
  
The smile dropped off Ryan's face, crashing to the ground.  
  
"OH!" Kirsten yelped maneuvering out of Grandpa Cohen's hug. She grabbed the keys out of Ryan's hand and smiled. "Ryan isn't the help. Ryan is our new son. Remember Granny?"  
  
Granny blushed and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry dear boy!" She apologized reaching up and patting his cheek. "How polite! And handsome too! What a sweet boy!"  
  
Ryan couldn't help but blush. He remembered in Chino, when elderly women crossed his path they would scurry out of his way. But this one was so nice; she would never use pepper spray. "Um. . . Thanks."  
  
Grandpa Cohen patted his wife shoulder. "Ok, Rosie, I think you're embarrassing him. Come along, it's been a long trip. How about we take a nap?"  
  
Ryan smiled as the elderly couple left the room with Kirsten showing them the way to their room and a pair of twins walked in.  
  
"Seth!" They both screeched.  
  
Seth gave them both a squeeze and smiled.  
  
One smiled at him. "Do we get to stay in the pool house like last time?"  
  
The other nodded and smiled the same smile with dimples. "Yeah! Are you going to bring Charlene?"  
  
Ryan laughed. "Who's Charlene?"  
  
Seth turned red and shook his head at the twins. "His name is Captain Oats. I thought we went over this last time. His name is not Charlene and never will be."  
  
The first one shook her head. "You said we could call her whatever we wanted to. We called her Charlene."  
  
Seth sighed knowing he was not going to win this battle. "Well, seeing Captain Oats is a guy, I didn't think Charlene was a good name for him. Anyways we can't stay in the pool house. Ryan lives there."  
  
The smiles on the twin's faces were quickly replaced by matching scowls. "Who is Ryan?"  
  
Seth smiled. "Ryan is my new brother." He pointed at Ryan and smiled. "He is Ryan."  
  
The twin's scowls were replaced my smirks. "Oh." They echoed each other.  
  
"Seth? Could you go get Charlene and some board games?" One of them asked, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Yeah, sure Lucy." Seth said walking up the stairs towards his room.  
  
As Seth left the room the twins closed in on Ryan.  
  
"Hi Ryan." They echoed each other.  
  
Ryan managed out a weak hi, staring at the evil looking smirks that crept across their faces.  
  
"You took our spot. The pool house is where Seth and us would hang out and you stole it." The girl on the right whispered, curling her dark curly hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah. You stole Seth away from us." The girl on the left agreed, tossing her dark ponytail over her shoulder and scowling.  
  
The girl on the right blinked her dark brown eyes. "So you better sleep with one eye open tonight Ryan."  
  
"Because, you don't belong here." The girl on the left finished.  
  
Seth obliviously thumped down the stairs with a pile of boxes in his arms. "Hey you two; you meeting Ryan?"  
  
They nodded turned around to face Ryan again and gave him a squeeze around the neck.  
  
"Sweet." One of the girls whispered in his ear.  
  
"Dreams." They other finished letting got of his neck and following Seth into the den with a wink.  
  
Ryan sighed with relief.  
  
"Was I just threatened by a pair of preteens?"  
  
Ryan shook his head and followed the group into the den and quickly sat on the couch watching the twins eagerly set up the board game in front of him and Seth.  
  
"So, what are you playing?" He asked awkwardly to his new cousins.  
  
One of the girls smiled at him. "13 Dead End Drive. It's our favourite."  
  
Her sister picked up one of the game pieces and smiled. "Because one minute, you're have the blond boy, who helps around the house," she sat the piece under the chandelier and pushed a button making the plastic toy fall upon the piece, "and next, he's dead."  
  
Ryan swallowed nervously. "Oh. Well that sounds fun." He got up off the couch. "I think I better call Marissa."  
  
"Lucy!" Ryan guessed Laura whispered to her sister. "It's Marissa!"  
  
"You two know Marissa?" Ryan smiled, hoping like hell they liked his girlfriend.  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "Of course we know Marissa. She went on a pity date with Seth last time we came here."  
  
Ryan shot a look at Seth.  
  
"Hey! That was not a pity date!" Seth said forcefully to his cousins. "The Coopers came along to the restaurant and we talked because we go to the same school."  
  
Ryan nodded and backed out of the den of doom. His only hope was Marissa, to save him from the murderous twins that were going to be staying in the same house as him. He hoped he would be luckier than Cousin Alec, and not have his finger bitten.  
  
Before he reached the phone the doorbell interrupted his thoughts again and quickly made his way to the foyer before Seth could yell. . .  
  
"They're HERE!!!!"  
  
Ryan laughed at Seth's excitement and eyed the twins that stood in the doorway as Seth whipped open the door again with a larger grin than before.  
  
"Seth! Move out of my way!" A pretty girl said pushing Seth's chest and stomping into the house.  
  
"Victoria Walsh! You get back here right now!" An angry voice from the driveway screamed.  
  
Seth bit his lip and took a few steps away from Victoria. "Another fight with your mother?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "What do you think? She doesn't even want to trust me driving! Vicky, you're going too slow, now too fast, signal here, you missed the turn! Aw! Horseshit!" The girl mocked, yelling at the end.  
  
A woman who looked much like Victoria trudged into the house. "Victoria! Watch your language! Little Seth does not need to hear that!"  
  
The girl turned around angrily. "Mother! Look at Seth! He's my age! I'm sure he's heard worse. Seth; tell her!"  
  
"I'm sure his mother protects him from such foul things. He probably does everything his mother says. Tell her Seth!" Victoria's mother yelled back grabbing onto Seth's arm, while Victoria grabbed onto the other.  
  
"Uh. . . ." Seth managed to mumble. "Ryan, help."  
  
Both the women looked confused and stared up at Seth. "Who's Ryan?" They asked, much to their displeasure.  
  
"I'm Ryan." He said as he stepped forward biting his lip.  
  
The mother rolled her eyes. "Oh, the freeloader."  
  
Victoria scowled. "Oh mother! You are so rude! He is standing right in front of you! He is not a freeloader! Seth told me he has his own job and everything. This boy is your cousin."  
  
Seth swallowed nervously. "Ryan, this is our cousin Sandra, and our second cousin Vickie." He motioned to them once he wriggled his arms free.  
  
Sandra nodded. "That's nice." She walked out of the room with her nose in the air towards the kitchen.  
  
Vickie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hi Ryan; nice to meet you. Sorry about my mom. She can be a bitch."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Sandra yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Vickie rolled her eyes again. "And she has ears like a bat. Thank God she's leaving tomorrow. I get to go home with Granny and Grampie." She smiled. "I'm also glad I don't have to stay in the same room with her like last time."  
  
Seth nodded. "I had no clue an egg beater could be used that way."  
  
"Remember the look on her face after the third hour of trying to get it out of her hair?" Vickie giggled.  
  
Seth laughed. "It gave the twins nightmares for days!"  
  
"VICKIE! IT YOU'RE TELLING THE EGG BEATER STORY. . ."  
  
Vickie laughed as she nudged Ryan. "See, I told you she had ears like a bat."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Yuppers! This is supposed to be more of a funny than serious fan fiction. Yeah, I got the idea for this one from my family on my dad's side because they can be really crazy; although no one is as bitchy and blood thirsty as Sandra and the twins. Anyways, I hope this was as good as the first chapter!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	3. Never Sir, Threats, and a Plan

Ryan closed his eyes peacefully for once in the whole day. Seth, thank God, had taken those psychotic twin cousins out for ice cream, Vickie was unpacking in the pool house, which he wasn't quite sure if he was all that comfortable with, but he figured he was live with it, Sandra was off with Kirsten shopping, getting the whole enjoyment of Orange County in one day seeing she would be leaving, and Granny and Grandpa Cohen were baking in the kitchen.  
  
Ryan could smell the aroma making its way into the den where he was resting. His mother never baked, or cooked, or cleaned for that matter. Seth and Sandy had banned Kirsten from even attempting to bake so this was the first time he had actually smelt something that deliciously mouthwatering come from that kitchen. He couldn't take it any longer, he had to go see what his Grandparents (wow, his grandparents, he loved thinking that) were up to. He shot up from the couch and bolted into the kitchen.  
  
"Rick." Granny Cohen greeted him smiling as she looked back down into the bowl she was mixing.  
  
"No, its Ryan!" her husband corrected. "I'm sorry; she has a sort memory when it comes to new names. In a day or so she'll know your name down pact."  
  
Ryan smiled. It wasn't all that bad; it was a little old lady. What was he going to do about it, other than gently correct her? So he ignored it. "What are you baking?"  
  
Granny looked up at him smiling. "Oh, yes, you have also been exposed to my daughter in law's cooking skills, am I right?"  
  
Ryan nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Come here dear boy, you can help!" Granny said beckoning to him with both hands. "It's my special sugar cookie recipe. It's Seth and Vickie's favourite."  
  
Ryan slowly walked over to her and stood beside her. She was so sweet. He had never really met his own grandparents before, mainly because they supposedly didn't approve of his mother's life. For once, he felt wanted in the Cohen's family. Sure he knew Sandy and Kirsten wanted him, but the rest of the family basically just put up with him.  
  
Granny looked over at her husband who was cracking eggs into a bowl. "Samuel, Brian is so quiet."  
  
Grandpa snickered. "His name is Ryan, sweetie."  
  
"Oh, well he is!"  
  
"Maybe he has nothing to say." Grandpa shrugged looking over at Ryan shaking his head. "How old are you boy?"  
  
Ryan's head snapped up from mixing the bowl that was in front of him. "Sixteen."  
  
Samuel nodded. "A good age, sixteen is. Where did you come from?"  
  
Ryan swallowed. "Uh . . . Chino, sir."  
  
Samuel shook his head furiously. "I will hear nothing of this 'sir' business. That might be ok for Mr. Nichol," he scoffed at the mention of Seth other grandfather, "but not for me. It is either: Grandpa, Grandpa Cohen or Sam, take your pick."  
  
Ryan nodded. Wow. Why wasn't all of Seth's relatives like this? Why did they welcome him with open arms, and not Caleb Nichol? Why couldn't they live in Newport?  
  
"So how did you come to met my son and come here?" Sam asked smiling.  
  
Ryan felt the colour drain out of his face as he heard Seth's words echo in his ears. *Don't mention the fact you were arrested . . .*  
  
Ryan swallowed nervously. "Uh . . . well . . . you see . . ."  
  
"Oh dear, that's ready!" Grandma Cohen giggled grabbing the bowl from Ryan taking all attention away from him.  
  
Grandpa Cohen smiled. "So where exactly is Chino? I have never heard of it before."  
  
~*~  
  
Ryan raced to the front door as he heard Seth walk in.  
  
"Seth!!!"  
  
Seth grinned. "Hey dude. I have never gotten a welcome that enthusiastic from you before."  
  
The twin's eyes shot daggers at Ryan as he spoke to Seth. "We have to talk about how I came here."  
  
One of the twins scoffed. "We know how you came here Ryan."  
  
Ryan looked down at them shocked.  
  
"Yeah, didn't daddy say that we shouldn't tell Granny that Ryan was arrested, twice, in about two weeks?" The other agreed.  
  
The color Ryan and Seth's face drained.  
  
The twins smiled the exact same grin. "I think Granny should know that she will be sleeping in the same house as a convict, don't you think so Lucy?" Laura, the twin on the right asked.  
  
Lucy nodded as she walked past Ryan. "We'll pray for your soul cousin Ryan."  
  
Ryan's jaw dropped. "Seth, they are pure evil."  
  
"But they were so cute when they were babies." Seth said shocked as he watched them go up the stairs giggling.  
  
Ryan shook his head. "Well, what am I supposed to do? If they tell them, your Granny won't like me anymore and I don't really want to go blind thanks."  
  
Seth shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should ask dad when he comes home tonight. He's going to have to break it to them sometime right?"  
  
Ryan nodded sighing with relief.  
  
"Hm . . . is that the scent of my favourite cookies in the world?" Seth asked as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
Ryan followed him stopping in the doorway taking in this scene.  
  
Seth wiggled his fingers over the cookies that were cooling on a rack.  
  
"Seth! Don't touch those!" Granny yelped swatting his hand away and turning toward the open to pull out another batch. "They are still hot and I don't want you to ruin your dinner."  
  
Seth rolled his eyes. "If mom is cooking, I need to ruin my dinner."  
  
Granny reached into a bowl full of flour and threw a dash of it into Seth's face. "Don't touch and I am cooking."  
  
Seth, whose face was pure white from the flour, turned toward Ryan, who was cracking up into hysterics. "Not a word."  
  
Ryan shook his head and brushed Seth's shoulder off as Seth rubbed his face.  
  
"Seth?" a voice from the sliding glass door said out of nowhere. "Say cheese!"  
  
Seth looked up to see Vickie in the doorway grinning with a camera in hand, snapping his picture and running back to the pool house.  
  
"Shit!" Seth cursed as he ran after her with Ryan on his heels laughing. "That's going to be used at the family reunion this year!"  
  
"Seth! Watch your language!" Granny called from the kitchen, turning back to the cookies.  
  
Ryan quickly pushed Seth out of the way and ran into the pool house after Vickie laughing, locking the door behind him. "Are you seriously going to use that for the family reunion?"  
  
Vickie looked up from the laptop that she had brought along and nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Seth is going to kill you." Ryan laughed collapsing on his bed smiling.  
  
Vickie shrugged. "I have been threatened with death before and yet I'm still alive."  
  
Seth pounded on the glass door shooting glares warning her not to print it.  
  
She smiled as the picture popped out of the printer and waved it in front of him. She looked over at Ryan and frowned. "You're part of the family now right?"  
  
Ryan shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"Well, I'm making a big collage for the next family reunion in Miami, which is where I live and I just realized; we don't have any pictures of you. Well we do have that one portrait of you guys during Christmakah, but we don't have any candid pictures, and that's the only type I use." Vickie explained picking up her camera.  
  
"Oh!" Ryan yelped getting up from his bed. "No, I'm not very photogenic."  
  
Vickie rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be a photographer; I can tell you are very photogenic, unlike Seth over there." She motioned to Seth, who was now leaning against the pool house door, hitting it with his head.  
  
Ryan chuckled. "No, not right now."  
  
"Come here." Vickie said throwing her arm over his shoulder and smiling. A flash blinded him for a second making him blink like crazy as she walked over to the computer and brought it up on screen.  
  
He followed her and looked over her shoulder, smiling as he looked at it. She was a good photographer. She looked over at him. "You want one?"  
  
He nodded unable to take his eyes off the screen. It was the first picture he was proud of since he came here. He looked like his old carefree self.  
  
She handed him one of the two. "There. Oh, and one of Seth, you know, if you ever need to blackmail him or something." She replied winking as she opened a box that sat on the couch and threw both of the pictures in.  
  
Ryan leaned them against his alarm clock smiling.  
  
"Come on, we better unlock the door before Seth gives himself a concussion." Vickie giggled watching Seth, who was now huddled outside the door still hitting his head against the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryan entered Seth's room cautiously. Seth had called him up not too long ago and this time it worried him.  
  
Seth nodded. "Ok, we have to discuss the gruesome twosome."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. "They are your favourite cousins. I don't think you should call them that."  
  
Seth shook his head. "My favourite cousins would not threaten my best friend and brother. My favourite cousin is now Cousin Dave because he promised to bring me a signed 1st edition Legion when he comes down tomorrow. He's flying in from New York."  
  
Ryan scoffed. "You can't just change like that. Besides isn't that bribery?"  
  
"I don't know." Seth shrugged. "Ok this is what we are going to do. At dinner, the twins will be set far away from you. If at any time before we talk to my dad, someone brings up where you came from or how you met my dad, we change the subject."  
  
Ryan looked confused. "Why do you say we? If I change the subject don't you think it would like suspicious?"  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Seth's reply.  
  
"He means me." Vickie explained as she sat on Seth's bed.  
  
"You will never be alone. Ryan, you will be escorted everywhere to avoid the twin's pranks." Seth explained.  
  
"Pranks?" Ryan asked, his eyes moving from Vickie to Seth.  
  
Vickie nodded. "One time I brought my old boyfriend. They put set mousetraps in his bed."  
  
Ryan swallowed. "And these are twelve year old girls?"  
  
Vickie shook her head. "They were nine when they did that."  
  
"Imagine what they can do now." Seth swallowed. "They moved past whoopee cushions when they were three. So at that rate, they are a few steps short of serial killers."  
  
Ryan shot a look at Seth. "Thanks for comforting me."  
  
The door bell interrupted them again. Seth flew to the window and spun around. "It's Uncle Max and our cousins!"  
  
Ryan looked over at Vickie. "How many cousins?"  
  
"Six and his new girlfriend who is in her late twenties, which is disgusting." Vickie gagged.  
  
Ryan closed his eyes. "Just . . . great."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Another chapter done! I'm proud! I'm getting so much inspiration (mainly because I still have a few relatives over)! And so much feedback! Thanks you guys! You are the greatest!!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~Toodles! 


	4. Uncle Max, a spoiled dinner and EWWWW!

Ryan smiled as he watched Seth slide gently down the banister towards the front door. This one obviously one of Seth's shining moments. Ryan knew that Seth was constantly made fun of and picked on at school, and even though it had died down since he had arrived on the scene, he knew no one, especially Seth of all people, could handle the idea they weren't liked.  
  
At first glance, Seth was the stereotypical nerdy guy in your science class. He was the guy you would only talk to if you desperately needed good notes to barely pass your exam. But from Ryan's perspective, Seth was one of the coolest guys around this preppy hell hole. Ok, sure Seth could have his . . . quirks; his tedious ramblings, his never ending list of original holidays and words and his unusual way of getting him stuck into situations that Ryan had no clue how to get him out of; but all around, he was a great guy. Seth was funny, close to his family, spontaneous, and once you got him to shut up, he was a great listener.  
  
Ryan smiled as he watched from the top of the stairs as Seth whipped open the front door to welcome his family into the house. Seth, out of all the people Ryan knew, deserved to be liked; to be popular, no matter how cliché or how much he hated the people who were.  
  
"Uncle Max!" Seth grinned as a large man walked into the house slapping Seth on the back.  
  
The man shook his head. "My favourite nephew Seth; you've grown! Last time I saw you, you could have been mistaken for a munchkin!" Max walked past Seth and murmured, so Ryan could barely hear, "And you had the voice to match too."  
  
Ryan snickered. Yet another thing he could use against Seth. A few years back not only did he look like he belonged in the Wizard of Oz, he sounded the part too. He couldn't wait to meet Max; he seemed to know a lot about his good friend Seth.  
  
The twins pushed past Ryan sticking their tongues out as they past. "Uncle Maxwell!" They screamed jumping on him.  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. Jesus, did those girls have everyone in the family wrapped around their little fingers or what? They were like brunette mini- Hollys; and it scared him half to death.  
  
He walked down the stairs and stood beside Vickie and Seth, figuring it was probably the safest place.  
  
"Ah ha!" Uncle Max smirked as he pried the twins off of him, his deep brown eyes settling on Ryan. "My newest nephew; come here!" He opened his arms grabbing Ryan into a head lock and roughly rubbing his knuckles into his scalp, ignoring Ryan's yelps and arm's flailing.  
  
The twins giggled as the skipped out of the room with some of their cousins as Max let go of Ryan's head, letting him stand up straight; his hair resembling a wind storm. He rubbed his temples eying 'Uncle Max'.  
  
"Ryan? Am I right?" Max smiled, sticking his hand out. "Put 'er there!" He said gripping Ryan's hand, outmatching Ryan's strength, squeezing it tightly and shaking it roughly.  
  
Ryan smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath as he cracked his knuckles softly.  
  
Uncle Max leaned over to Seth and loudly asked, "Is he a mute, or just daft?"  
  
Seth looked shocked as his Uncle asked that. "Neither, just quiet."  
  
Uncle Max shook his head, for once looking extremely serious. "Never trust a quiet man, you never know what he's thinking, that's what I always said." He broke out into a smile and slapped Ryan on the back, knocking the wind out of him. "Maybe he just needs to warm up to us."  
  
Vickie scoffed. "Uncle Max, you're scaring him. Hell you scared my boyfriend last time I came down."  
  
Uncle Max's jaw dropped. "I did not scare him!"  
  
"He specifically said "I'm going home early. Your Uncle Max scares me," at dinner!" Vickie said giving him a squeeze and walking out the foyer.  
  
Ryan looked over at Seth questioningly, only to find him nodded and chuckling at a memory from last year.  
  
Uncle Max then handed Ryan his wallet shaking his head. "You're a smart kid Ryan. No hundreds in your wallet. Smart." He patted his cheek and began to walk towards the kitchen murmuring something that sounded like, "Hm . . . mom is baking."  
  
~*~  
  
Ryan shook his head lying in the pool house. Ok, he was going to go through this slowly so he could remember them all. First there was Granny and Grandpa Cohen, who didn't want him under any circumstances to call them sir or mam, then the twins, Lucy and Laura, which he could tell apart by their eyes, Laura had really dark ones, Lucy had lighter ones . . . or was it the other way around? Then there was Vickie, who was really nice, but a bit of a slob. He sat up and eyed her side of his pool house. She was here for less than twelve hours and she had clothes everywhere.  
  
He rolled over onto his stomach. Cousin Sandra didn't like him much. The only time she had actually spoken civilly to him was when he was helping her take some of her shopping bags into the house, which were also thrown across the pool house. Vickie and she had a major hissy fit after Vickie had found out that her mother had replaced her favorite T-shirt or something.  
  
Then Uncle Max, whom he was a little leery about; like he was a nice guy, a little rough, whom he could deal with but something about him kind of gave him the creeps. Uncle Max was supposed to bring his new girlfriend but supposedly they had an argument and she didn't come at the last minute. Uncle Max had six kids. Six! Ryan couldn't name them, but they seemed nice enough.  
  
One was little, about four; a girl with big green eyes. The next three were boys, somewhere in the ages of seven to ten and a girl who was twelve, like the twins, who didn't like Ryan either. Ryan was convinced she was influenced by the twins. And the last was a fourteen year old boy who stayed mostly in the den reading. Ryan was intrigued by him. Every single one of them had dark brown curly hair, although not to the effect of Seth's.  
  
Ryan rolled over again feeling something poke him hard in the rib cage. He frowned and pulled whatever it was, out from under him.  
  
"Vickie!" He yelled; a black lacy bra clenched into his fist.  
  
She stepped out of the washroom in towel frowning. "Yeah?" She asked rolling her eyes.  
  
He quickly turned away from his new second-cousin covering his eyes. He definitely did not want to see her like that.  
  
She sighed. "Ryan, we aren't blood related; it isn't incest. Could you please get whatever you needed to tell me over with so I could get back to my shower?"  
  
He quickly tossed the bra over this shoulder at her. "Please, could you keep your unmentionables on your side of the room? I have no idea if, or when my girlfriend may drop by, and I don't need to be breaking up with her over your bras."  
  
Vickie bent down to grab her bra. "Oh yeah. Seth told me you were going out with the Cooper chick." She shook her head as she walked into the washroom. "I still think Luke and her were a cute couple."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the support." He walked back to his bed and leaned back onto his elbows.  
  
"Oh!" Vickie said poking her head out of the door peeking around the corner. "I usually go for a run after dinner and my stupid mother doesn't want me to go alone because she is afraid I'll get lost. I would ask Seth to go with me, but he isn't very, athletically inclined. Do you want to come?"  
  
Ryan turned around and shrugged. "Sure, sounds good."  
  
Vickie smiled. "Cool."  
  
~*~  
  
Ryan smiled as he sat down to a real dinner that Granny prepared throughout the course of the long, stressful day. Seth rubbed his hands together as he watched the plates of food being set onto the table, murmuring, "My dream is almost complete."  
  
Ryan nudged Seth bringing him out of la la land and back to reality where his mother was sitting across from him eying him nervously.  
  
"Ok. Go ahead." Granny said from the doorway taking off the blue apron she head brought along with her.  
  
"WAIT!" Someone yelled at the end of the table, making everyone's head turn towards it.  
  
"We should say grace!" One of the twins smiled, eying Ryan.  
  
Seth frowned. "Lucy, we never say grace around here."  
  
They both pouted. "Mommy started making us say grace before our dinner because she wants the baby to come into a pure home."  
  
Kirsten awkwardly smiled and nodded. "Go on."  
  
Lucy grinned and bowed her head folding her hands; everyone followed suit. "May God bless everyone's soul; especially Ryan, whose deeds we can never be sure of, as we welcome him into our family. Amen."  
  
Seth, Vickie and Ryan swallowed nervously looking down at the twins, at the other end of the table who waved at them. "Evil. Evil. Evil!" Ryan whispered between gritted teeth, nudging Seth hard in the side.  
  
Vickie shook her head and accepted the potatoes from Uncle Max, who was talking to his sons. "I don't know how something so evil could say grace without flinching." She passed them to Ryan who shrugged.  
  
"They have been hinting around me in jail all day." Ryan said taking a big scoop of mashed potatoes and handing them to Seth. "Like I was helping Grandpa with taking out the trash, and they asked me if the jails in Chino were nice!"  
  
Seth handed the potatoes to one of his cousins and frowned. "Are they nice?"  
  
Vickie frowned and leaned across Ryan to punch Seth in the shoulder.  
  
"Victoria Walsh!" Her mother growled from beside Kirsten. "Don't hit Seth! I would expect better behavior from a sixteen year old."  
  
"Sandra it was just a j_" Seth started; only to be cut off by a harsh frown.  
  
Sandra's attention was drawn back to her daughter. "You do it again and you will be driving back with me tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks mom, I just lost my appetite." Vickie yelled pushing herself away from the table. "Thanks Granny, I'm sure it was a delicious meal." She whispered kissing the top of her Granny's head and stormed out to the pool house.  
  
Granny bit her lip. "Oh dear. Well, I'll just make her a little plate for when she isn't angry." She began to get up.  
  
"No." Sandra stated angrily. "She walked out on dinner and that was her fault."  
  
"No, you forced her out." Granny stated just as angrily. "I hate to say it my dear, but you are acting like a spoiled little brat, and I will not have my first great grand-baby treated that way."  
  
Everyone was shocked that Granny could even speak that way, especially to one of her own grandchildren.  
  
"Everyone get your meal and find a place to eat. I need to speak to Sandra in private." Granny continued. Her normally kind eyes darted around the room. "Go on, git!"  
  
Everyone immediately scooped on whatever they needed and scurried away to a room far away from that one.  
  
"I have never seen an old woman get that angry." Ryan whispered as they ran through the kitchen with an extra plate in hand.  
  
Seth looked completely shocked. "I have never seen her yell before."  
  
Ryan shivered as they walked into the pool house. "Creepy."  
  
Seth looked around the room, to find it was completely empty. "Where did Vickie go?"  
  
Ryan walked to the washroom and tried to open the door which was locked tight. "Vickie. Open the door."  
  
A sniffed immerged from behind the door. "No. Go away Ryan, I'm not in the mood."  
  
Seth sat all three plates on a table and stood beside Ryan obediently. "We brought some dinner with us." He replied in hopes of temping her.  
  
"I'm not hungry. Can you please leave so I can wallow?"  
  
"Granny is yelling at your mom for acting bitchy." Seth replied in a sing song voice.  
  
Vickie opened the door a crack. "Seth, that's wonderful, it truly is." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But I'm going out." She opened the door to reveal herself in a bikini and a pair of cut off shorts.  
  
Seth stepped out of the way. "Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Summer's party, it's supposed to be awesome. Now if you will excuse me . . ." She said walking towards the door.  
  
"Funny. Which Summer exactly? Are we talking the season or. . ." Seth asked frowning.  
  
Vickie nodded. "Roberts, a fiery petite brunette, she goes to your school or something like that. I met her at the mall last year and went to a couple parties with her and your next door neighbor." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I kept in touch with her through e-mail and stuff. She found out I was in town and invited me to a party, and I'm going."  
  
"You really shouldn't go. Think of the children!" Seth said grabbing onto Vickie's arm and pulling her away from the door.  
  
Vickie frowned and shook off Seth's hands. "Ryan, what is really going on here?"  
  
"He had this thing with Summer around Christmakah involving another girl . . ." Ryan began to explain.  
  
"Oh! So you're the jerk-off that ran off on New Years Eve, with a bleach blond bimbo who looked like her head fell into a lawn mower!" Vickie laughed. "Seth, you were really stupid."  
  
Seth pouted.  
  
"You really don't want me to go?" Vickie sighed rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, you should go." Seth sighed.  
  
Vickie shook her head. "Come on Ryan." She laughed, grabbing onto his arm.  
  
"Wait!" Seth said jumping up. "You're taking him with you?"  
  
"Yes. Are you coming?"  
  
~*~  
  
"How the hell did you convince us to go to a party which is being thrown by someone who absolutely hates me?" Seth asked as they walked up to the front door to Summer's father's mansion.  
  
Vickie shook her head. "She doesn't hate you. You broke her heart." She grabbed his hand and smiled. "I'm like Cupid; I'm bringing people together that belong together."  
  
Ryan smiled as he pushed open the door.  
  
"Thank you, good sir." She laughed winking at Ryan. "Well, I'm off to get drunk and find a cute guy from Newport, but first, Seth and I will find our hostess. Ryan, I suggest you find your girlfriend."  
  
Ryan laughed waving to Seth who was flailing, trying to escape Vickie's grip on his wrist and possibly Summer's wrath.  
  
Ryan looked around the room. "If I were Marissa, where would I be?" He asked himself. Before Christmas, she would have been at the keg, but she had promised to stop doing that. Marissa didn't like most of the people that were here, so she was probably with Summer. "Hey! Wait up!" He yelled pushing past some of the people on the makeshift dance floor towards Vickie and Seth.  
  
Vickie smirked. "Glad you could join us Ryan."  
  
"Weren't you looking for Marissa?" Seth asked still struggling with the girl's grasp on his wrist.  
  
Ryan smiled as he saw Marissa standing, rather bored beside Summer who was talking to random people by the pool. "I just found her." He said pointing at her.  
  
Seth laughed, but soon realized she was beside Summer and began to dig his heels into the ground, which however, was no use.  
  
As soon as Marissa spotted Ryan, they were off, leaving Seth and Vickie standing in front of Summer.  
  
"Sum!" Vickie squealed giving her a squeeze.  
  
"Vick!" Summer squealed in a similar way squeezing her back and looking over her shoulder seeing Seth let go immediately. "Ew! Cohen."  
  
The smile on Vickie's face disappeared. "Don't do that."  
  
Summer shook her head. "Do what?"  
  
"Ew! Cohen. Don't do that." Vickie mimicked.  
  
Summer looked shocked. "What why?"  
  
Vickie threw her arm over Seth's shoulder. "Second cousins."  
  
Summer's jaw dropped. "You aren't a Cohen. You're a Walsh!"  
  
Vickie rubbed her face. "If we're going to go over this I'm going to need a drink." She looked over at the guy who stood near her. "Thanks." She said taking the drink from his hands and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Summer shook her head. "You're related to Cohen?"  
  
Seth grinned and threw her arm over Vickie's shoulder. "Yup."  
  
"Look he's sorry about New Year's Eve. Really sorry. I know you still like him. So my only advice is to be together." Vickie explained.  
  
Summer frowned. "How do you know about . . .?"  
  
Vickie sighed. "Sum, I know all. Besides Seth is my favourite second cousin. He makes stupid decisions but he's an all around good guy." Vickie smiled. "Okay my job is done. So the cute guys are this way? Thanks." She winked and flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
* A/N: I had to add a party in there! It's the classic Newport party and it wouldn't be the OC without the classic Newport party! So I had to add it in there. Also, I thought Granny kicking some butt would be lots of fun too!!  
  
Review!  
  
~Toodles!! 


	5. Shrunken Lucifer eating Breakfast?

Ryan shook his head as he carried Vickie in from the Rover. When she said she was going to get drunk and fine a Newport guy, she was right. She was completely passed out and Ryan could imagine the hangover she was going to have in the morning.  
  
"Ryan."  
  
He jumped as he reached the pool house door, when he heard his name echoed. He spun around to be faced with not two, but three demon children. The twins, Lucy and Laura and of course Uncle Max's little girl, Lolita. It occurred to Ryan, in his buzzed state that their names all were slightly similar to Lucifer. He chuckled at his own conclusion.  
  
Lucy shook her head. "Baaaaad Ryan."  
  
"Getting Cousin Vickie drunk." Laura finished wearing the same evil expression as her sister.  
  
Lolita clucked her tongue. "He probably did it to fulfill all the dirty ideas that are in his dirty dirty mind."  
  
Ryan may have been slightly buzzed but he knew exactly what they were saying. "I did not, she did this by herself."  
  
Lucy ignored his explanation. "I bet Auntie Sandra would be quite angry that Ryan would even think of doing things like that!"  
  
They all turned to leave in a huff.  
  
"Wait!" Ryan yelped. "First of all, its Cousin Sandra, she is not my aunt, well she isn't my cousin in the first place. . ." Ryan stopped; he was starting to ramble like Seth. "And secondly, what would I have to do to have you leave me alone and not prank, or 'rat' me out?"  
  
One of the girls called a quick huddle, which struck Ryan and funny, but he quickly concealed it, he didn't want the girls to be even angrier. They quickly popped out of their huddle and grinned.  
  
"Leave Seth alone and become a mute. We don't want to see you, hear you, or even know you are in the room. Stay in the pool house for the next week and don't come out, except for meals which is considered dinner and that's it." Laura announced.  
  
Ryan slowly blinked. "You are turning me into a hermit?"  
  
Lolita shrugged. "If that's what you wish to call it, Chino trash."  
  
Ryan felt his blood begin to boil. He may not be the one to go around California and scream 'Go to Chino! It's the best place in the world!', but it was still his hometown, even in the Cohen's was his real home and he was most definitely not Chino trash.  
  
Lucy smirked. "Or better yet, you could just leave Newport, you unwanted, fortune sucking leech."  
  
Ryan licked his lips. He did not like being pushed around by people who were supposed to be his family. He didn't put up with it when it came from Luke and his numbskull friends but it looked like he would have to when it came to these stuck up girls. "I'm home. I'll stay in the pool house, but I'm not leaving. Why don't you just go back to the house and pretend I'm not alive."  
  
The girls glared at him. "Fine. We hope you rot in hell Ryan."  
  
Ryan smirked. "After you, my dearest cousins."  
  
The smirks fell off their faces as they walked toward the house. Ryan sighed as he walked into the pool house and laid Vickie onto his bed, and took the cot, which had replaced the couch. Oh yes, this was going to be the visit from hell.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ryan?"  
  
Ryan groaned as he heard his name. He hadn't slept well the night before. He had too much on his mind, and he missed the bed he had graciously given to Vickie. "What!" He snapped covering his head with the sheet that flowed over his body.  
  
"You didn't have to give me your bed." He heard Vickie mumble. He felt the bed sag slightly by his feet, signaling she had sat down.  
  
He looked over the sheet and dropped it. "No problem. It's not like this cot is uncomfortable." He excused.  
  
Vickie scoffed. "Yes it is. I had to sleep on it the last three visits I came here."  
  
Ryan nodded. "Yes it is."  
  
Vickie laughed. "Get up; its breakfast time and Granny made pancakes, French toast, waffles, hash browns, bacon and almost any other breakfast food on the planet. If you asked her, Granny would probably run out and cook you a steak. I can tell she likes you."  
  
Ryan groaned. That sounded really good, but the twins would have his head if he went in there. "I think I'll pass on the steak."  
  
Vickie's eyebrows went up. "You can't miss this! This is Granny's 'Ryan's Welcome' breakfast! There is also a Welcome Ryan lunch and Dinner planned! I bet she even has appetizers, but stay away from them. None of the grandchildren have been known to stomach them." Vickie pouted and made a sad puppy face. "She'll be so upset."  
  
Ryan groaned and got up. He walked over to a drawer and opened it only to find it empty. He frowned and opened the next, empty. He walked over to the little closet and opened it.  
  
"Empty! Where are my clothes!" He yelled staring down Vickie.  
  
Vickie raised her hands surrendering. "I didn't do anything to them! I swear! I borrowed one wife beater last night to wear after the party that's in the wash and that's it."  
  
Ryan looked around suspiciously as he heard the dryer from the back room buzz.  
  
"Did you put anything in the dryer?" Ryan asked skeptically.  
  
Vickie shook her head as both of them raced to the back room and opened the dryer. Ryan frowned he pulled out all of his clothes out of the dryer.  
  
Vickie's jaw dropped. "Shrunk." She whispered. Ryan pulled all of his clothes out of the dryer. His shirts, his wife beaters, his jeans, his boxers.  
  
"Oh for God sake!" Ryan yelled. "My socks?!"  
  
Vickie swallowed as they both raced to the kitchen to see that everyone was in gathered eating peaceful.  
  
Ryan's face by now was red. "Ok! That's it!"  
  
The smile on Kirsten's face dropped off. "Ryan, why didn't you put anything on? We have guests."  
  
Seth nodded as he looked up from his pancakes. "Yea man. Like I'm sure Marissa likes your boxers, but I'm not sure Granny does."  
  
Ryan shot him a look, his eyes moving around the kitchen for the twins. His eyes finally settled on them standing beside Sandy. "You!" He yelled. "You ruined ALL of my clothes! I've had enough!"  
  
The twins pouted. "We thought we should cleanse them because they looked dirty."  
  
Sandy frowned and looked down at his nieces. "Oh?"  
  
"Ok, enough that's enough." Ryan said walking into the middle of the room. "I have an announcement. I've been arrested before, I've been in jail. I met Sandy because he was my lawyer and I've had enough of hiding it."  
  
The twins looked completely shocked. They looked at each other in amazement, in hopes the other knew what to do.  
  
Granny looked up from her skillet and turned off the element. "Sandy, honey, is that true?"  
  
Sandy nodded. "He was one of my cases and we took him in. He's a good kid and was innocent."  
  
Granny bit her lip and walked over to Ryan cautiously, who was preparing himself for the worst. He swallowed. Oh God, not pepper spray.  
  
"Oh you poor dear!" She wailed slipping her arms around his middle and squeezing him tight. "Oh my baby!"  
  
Ryan opened his eyes in shock and looked down at her. "It's ok. I'm fine now." He explained sighing in relief. "Really. Sandy and Kirsten take good care of me."  
  
Seth snorted into his pancakes shaking his head. It figures. Ryan in his boxers and a little old lady squeezing him tight around the middle.  
  
"What!" One of the twins shrieked. "You mean after everything we've done you aren't going to do anything?"  
  
All the adults' attention moved to the twins and Uncle Max's girl.  
  
Kirsten licked her lips. "You mean he wasn't lying about his clothes?"  
  
Ryan immediately realized Granny had let go of him. "Oh, you naughty girls! You are being sent home right away. Picking on poor little Ryan who has never done anything to you."  
  
Uncle Max glared at his daughter. "I thought I taught you better Lolita. Get up those stairs before I think twice and send you home also."  
  
All three of them raced up the stairs as quickly as their little legs could carry them  
  
"I'm sorry Ryan my boy." Uncle Max said shaking his head and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I thought my daughter knew better."  
  
Seth rolled his eyes. "I thought I knew my cousins. I was obviously wrong."  
  
Ryan shrugged and bit his lip nervously.  
  
Grandpa Sam turned around. "I know this may not be the best time but, pancakes anyone?"  
  
Ryan smiled as his family shook their head and reached to grab more food. After all of that, they still liked him. The only thing he hoped was that they liked him after the week was over. He groaned one last time as he maneuvered around relatives to grab some cereal. He had six more days until the week was over.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: *grins and nods* Ryan's nightmare is FAR from over! Muah ha ha ha ha ha! I'm too evil to him. Here's a clue to the next chapter-Ryan's clothes are ruined, so he must do the scariest thing in the world to a guy . . . without Marissa. Muah ha ha ha ha! Poor Ryan, I'm sure before the end of this visit, Ryan would want to commit suicide, but he won't. I promise. By the way, this Chapter, is probably my worst, and I'm really sorry about that ok?  
  
REVIEW  
  
Toodles 


End file.
